Borgol Cinta
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: Sasuke adalah pemuda cacat yang takut akan dunia luar. Ketika Naruto ingin menyadarkan Sasuke akan indahnya dunia luar, mereka malah diculik kawanan Akatsuki dan terborgol bersama. Akankah dua insan yang sama dan selalu bertengkar ini bisa terbuka hatinya karena sebuah 'kebersamaan?


**Borgol Cinta**

**By: Yanz **

**Date: 8-6-2012**

**NARUSASU**

**Romens dan humor gagal (lagi kurang mood menyakurkan feel)**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**SINOPSIS: Sasuke adalah pemuda cacat yang takut akan dunia luar. Ketika Naruto ingin menyadarkan Sasuke akan indahnya dunia luar, mereka malah diculik kawanan Akatsuki dan terborgol bersama. Akankah dua insan yang sama dan selalu bertengkar ini bisa terbuka hatinya karena sebuah 'kebersamaan'?**

"Sasuke, Aniki punya kejutan buatmu!" kata seorang pemuda tampan berumur 19 tahun bernama Itachi itu dengan senyum mengembang.

"Hn… Ada apa Aniki?" tanya cowok berumur 17 tahun yang duduk di kursi roda itu.

"Kamu pasti akan bosan karena home schooling setiap hari hanya sendirian, Makanya aniki bawakan teman, karena aniki sudah mulai kuliah jadi tidak bisa menemanimu lagi Suke."

"Tidak mau, aku sayang aniki. Aku hanya mau aniki yang ada di sisiku!"

"Ahaha… Nanti kau akan menyayangi teman barumu. Dia anak yang menyenangkan. Naruto ayo masuk!" kata Itachi dan muncullah seorang pemuda pirang yang sebaya dengan Sasuke, wajahnya dihiasi senyuman merekah.

"Perkenalkan, aku Naruto. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik," kata Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Sasuke menatap jijik dan angkuh.

"Tidak… Aku tidak butuh siapapun selain aniki!"

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan hangat, mengusap kepalanya dan mengecup keningnya, "Cuma sebentar, aniki hari ini mulai kuliah. Sasuke harus membiasakan diri bersosialisasi dengan orang lain ya?" katanya sambil berlalu, terlihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu kesal, "Jaga dia ya," bisik Itachi kepada Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dan Itachi pun lenyap dari pandangan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah dengar banyak hal tentangmu dari Itachi. Rupanya kau tidak lebih dari seorang bocah manja," kata Naruto dengan senyum menyindir.

Dahi Sasuke langsung berkedut dan melemparkan deadglare, "Tau apa kau tentang aku?! Jangan sok!"

"Seharusnya kakimu yang patah saat usiamu 5 tahun itu sudah sembuh setelah belasan tahun, tapi kau saja yang tidak punya keberanian mencoba berjalan kan? Kau juga tidak berani bersosialisasi sehingga mengurung diri di rumah dan bermanja ria dengan kakakmu itu, pengecut!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU! Keluar dari kamarku sekarang!" teriak Sasuke emosi sambil meraih bantal-bantal yang ada di kasurnya kemudian melemparkannya ke Naruto.

Naruto tidak bergeming, dia malah melangkah maju dan mencengkram kedua tangan Sasuke, "Berdiri!" katanya sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak mau! Bisakah kau urusi dirimu sendiri!"

"Aku ingin kau sembuh, jangan hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik ketiak kakakmu!" kata Naruto sambil menarik paksa Sasuke, namun yang Naruto dapatkan adalah gigi Sasuke yang menancap di tangannya.

"Arrghh… Kau ini, keras kepala," kata Naruto menatap heran. Dia pun berdiri ke sisi belakang kursi roda dan mendorong kursi itu.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana bodoh?"

"Kau harus melihat yang namanya dunia luar bego! Apa kau mau terbelenggu dalam castil mewah ini selamanya tapi kau meninggalkan banyak hal di luar selama ini?"

"Kakakku bilang di luar itu berbahaya! Hei Dobe kembali bawa aku pulang!" Sasuke terus meronta-ronta di kursi roda tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak berdaya.

"Kau itu bego kaya Rapuncel ya? Percaya saja dengan penyihir jahat yang membelenggumu di dalam castil."

"Hei br*ngs*k! berani-beraninya kau menghina kakakmu! Dia bukan penyihir jahat!"

"Ssstt… Coba lihat, betapa indahnya kota kita sekarang?" kata Naruto dengan senyuman merekah.

Sasuke langsung mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya, "Penuh polusi udara! Bawa aku pulang… Sebentar lagi guru kita akan datang!"

"Hahaha… Aku tidak perduli! Aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan seharian dan memperlihatkan padamu indahnya dunia bebas!" teriak Naruto bersemangat.

Di sisi lain, ada empat orang bertampang sangar yang sedang memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke dari mobil box putih mereka, "Bos, lihat dua remaja itu. Mereka sangat manis. Pasti harganya akan mahal di pasaran," kata pria sangar yang bermata hijau itu.

"Hmm… Boleh juga, mumpung sepi ayo cepat tangkap!" perintah sang ketua yang memiliki rambut merah dan badannya dipenuhi dengan piercing. Pria bermata hijau dan pria berambut putih itu pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto, wanita cantik berambut biru itu keluar dari mobil box dan membuka bagasi belakang sedangkan sang leader stand by di depan setir.

Terlihat dua penjahat tadi berjalan dengan santai dan tidak mencurigakan namun setelah sampai di belakang Naruto, pria berambut putih langsung menutup wajah Naruto dengan sapu tangan yang dibubuhi bius sebelumnya. Tubuh Naruto langsung roboh dan digendong pria berambut putih sedangkan Sasuke ditangani pria bermata hijau. Sasuke terus mengoceh karena dia belum sadar bahwa bukan Naruto yang mendorongnya namun dia sadar setelah dia diangkat ke dalam mobil box itu bersama Naruto, kemudian mereka dikunci.

**0o0o0o0**

Naruto mencoba membuka matanya perlahan, sangat kabur, itulah yang dia lihat. Dia mengerjabkan matanya dan menemukan sosok Sasuke yang menatap ketus, "Dimana kita?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ini salahmu Dobe! Sudah kubilang dunia luar itu berbahaya dan sekarang kita diculik!"

"Hum? Benarkah…" kata Naruto dengan begonya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "He-hei… Mobilnya sudah berhenti, kau jangan berisik. Pura-puralah pingsan…"

"Hn? Tapi…"

"Ssst…"

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya dan terlihat tak sadarkan diri, begitu pun Sasuke walaupun dia hanya memejamkan mata di atas kursi rodanya.

"Manis sekali, mereka tertidur lelap. Cepat angkut mereka!" pria berambut putih yang memiliki tubuh besar itu mencoba menggendong tubuh Naruto, namun setelah sampai di luar mobil…

BUUK!

Tinjuan keras mendarat di hidung pria berambut putih. Naruto berlari sekencang mungkin namun wanita berambut biru tadi dengan cepat melepas high heelsnya dan lemparannya tepat di kepala Naruto, dia pun terpelanting di tanah dan wanita berambut biru itu berlari cepat, dicengkramnya leher Naruto dengan keras, "Kau mau cari mati anak muda? Hahaha.." tawa iblis wanita itu menggema.

Wanita itu menarik kerah baju Naruto dan dia pun terseret tidak berdaya. Para penjahat itu masuk kesebuah gudang besar namun kumuh di pinggiran kota yang berjejer rumah susun kumuh, namun gudang itu lebih jauh dari perumahan karena dikelilingi pagar tinggi. Naruto dan Sasuke diseret masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang ternyata dipenuhi anak-anak yang umurnya kisaran dari 10-17 tahun di sekap ruangan itu.

"Oh… Kau licik sekali, jadi kau ingin kabur dan meninggalkanku sendirian hn?" tanya Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Kenapa kau tadi tidak mengikutiku Teme?"

"Karena kenyataannya gagal kan?" kata Sasuke dingin. Naruto mengusap wajah berkeringatnya dengan kesal.

"Sekarang terserah kau, mau jalan atau tidak yang pasti aku akan kabur," kata Naruto sambil melihat seisi ruangan kemudian memanjat tiang karena melihat atap yang berlubang.

DOOR!

Sebuah tembakan nyaris mengenai Naruto. Meleset memang tapi letusan senjata api yang diberikan wanita berambut biru itu berhasil membuat Naruto terjatuh, "Kau tidak menyerah juga rupanya, hahaha…" kata wanita itu sambil menodongkan senjatanya. Butiran keringat menetes di kening Naruto, wanita itu mendekat dan memasang borgol ke tangan Naruto, kemudian menyeretnya kasar dan memasang borgol yang satunya ke tangan Sasuke.

"Hey?!" teriak Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Wanita itu hanya menyeringai iblis, kemudian dia menatap ragu pada Naruto yang lincah ini dan menambahkan ikatan tali di tangan dan kaki Naruto kemudian pergi.

"Ck… Hei, lepaskan ikatanku ini!" perintah Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai licik, "Kau memerintahku? Hell no!"

"Kau mau bebas tidak? Dan bertemu dengan kakak angelmu itu!"

"Ini semua salahmu, seharusnya detik ini juga aku masih aman di rumah megahku."

"Shit, kau itu bego ya? Penyesalan gak ada gunanya dan sekarang kita harus memperbaikinya. Move! Lepaskan ikatanku ini!" kata Naruto nyaris berteriak. Sasuke terlihat menimbang-nimbang, kemudian dia membungkuk untuk melepaskan ikatan tangan Naruto. Setelah bebas, Naruto langsung berlari namun dia langsung terjengkal karena terhambat borgol yang disatukan dengan Sasuke.

"Kuso… Borgol ini membebaniku saja!" ucap Naruto kesal dan Sasuke pun mendelik kesal. Naruto mendorong kursi roda itu dan berjongkok di sisi dinding yang kropos, "Sepertinya dinding ini bisa dijebol," kata Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk mantap. Dia menarik dinding rapuh itu satu persatu hingga jadilah lubang besar yang bisa memuat Sasuke dan kursi rodanya. Mereka berdua sudah mau kabur tapi Sasuke menahan, dia menatap kumpulan anak yang juga diculik sedang terikat, terlihat mereka meringis minta dibebaskan.

"Sssst… Aku akan membebaskan kalian tapi jangan berisik ok?" kata Naruto berbisik kemudian melepas ikatan anak-anak itu satu persatu. Sasuke dan Naruto mempersilahkan anak-anak itu keluar dari lubang lebih dahulu sehingga mereka semua berhasil bebas, namun saat Naruto mencoba mendorong kursi roda Sasuke keluar terdengar suara pintu dibuka…

CEKLEK!

"Hei mau kemana kalian?!" teriak pria bermata hijau dan diiringi ke-3 penjahat lain. Naruto dengan cepat berlari mendorong Sasuke, bersyukurlah jalannya sudah disemen sehingga kursi roda Sasuke tidak tersandung.

Mereka berlari mengitari halaman rumah penduduk sekitar yang dipenuhi dengan jemuran, kecepatan mereka berlari membuat kolor dan kutang berterbangan kemana-mana yang membuat sang empunya jemuran berteriak kesal dan melempar ember, sayangnya ember naas tersebut mendarat cantik di kepala pria berambut putih.

Mereka juga melewati peternakan sapi yang tanpa sengaja menumpahkan ember sapi eh ember susu sapi perah maksud saya, yang membuat sang peternak marah dan melepas salah satu sapi jantannya. Sapi yang berlari membabi buta tersebut sangat brutal karena melihat rambut merah sang leader penculik dan menyeruduk kawanan penjahat itu hingga membuat mereka rubuh kecuali si wanita berambut biru. Dia sangat gigih dan satu-satunya penjahat yang tidak bodoh diantara ke-empat penjahat tolol itu. Dengan mata yang bersinar dia berhasil mencengkram kerah baju Naruto. Namun hinggaplah seekor kecoa yang entah dari mana asalnya yang membuat wanita berambut biru itu berteriak histeris layaknya wanita *?*, Naruto membelokkan arah karena di depan ada lubang tambang namun karena panik wanita itu terus berlari hingga tercebur. Malang sekali.

Naruto ngos-ngosan berat namun dia begitu riang gembira karena telah lepas dari petaka. Dia juga sangat lega ketika melihat sebuah mobil truk dan dia pun meminta tumpangan, "Pak, kami habis diculik. Bolehkah meminta tumpangan?"

"Waduh… Kalian tak apa-apa nak? Tentu saja boleh kalau kalian tidak keberatan," kata bapak-bapak tersebut dengan senyuman ragu.

**0o0o0o0**

"HOEEEEKKK! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? Serius kita naik truk yang isinya full kambing plus dengan tai-tainya?" protes Sasuke.

"Mau bagaimana lagi memang ini kenyataannya, pasrah ajalah. Bentar lagi sampai," kata Naruto menutup hidung dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke.

Criiittt!

Terdengar suara rem mendadak yang membuat keseimbangan goyah hingga wajah tampan Sasuke menyeruduk pantat kambing dengan nistanya, "AAAAAARRRRGGHHH!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Naruto hanya berdecak kagum (?).

"Terimakasih banyak atas tumpangannya pak," kata Naruto dengan ramah plus senyuman manis bak madu yang di simpan di balik ketek supir angkot.

Bapak itu menggangguk, sedangkan Sasuke masih setia dengan wajah masamnya, "Apaan nih kita diantar di pasar segala bukannya ke rumah."

"Namanya juga numpang, mana bisa ngatur."

Mereka kembali berjalan, masih dengan tangan yang terbelenggu Naruto setia mendorong kursi roda Sasuke. Di jalanan yang mulai sepi ternyata bahaya kembali mengancam mereka, terlihat segerombolan anak jalanan menggerombongi mereka dan parahnya salah satunya mengancam dengan pisau, "Serahkan semua barang berharga kalian!" ancamnya dengan tatapan sangar.

"Ka-kami tidak memiliki benda berharga!" elak Naruto dengan gemetaran.

"Tuh gelang jam kayanya mahal?" kata gelandangan itu melirik jam Sasuke.

"Jangan coba-coba kau menyentuhku!" teriak Sasuke.

"Gak usah blagu kau cacat!" mata Sasuke langsung berkaca-kaca, bukanlah karena takut namun tersinggung dengan kalimat terakhir. Naruto menatap miris kemudian menendang anak itu namun naas Naruto malah dikeroyok.

"HEI BUBAR BUBAR!" terdengar suara asing dari belakang yang membubarkan gelandangan itu, "Maafkan anak buahku, apa mereka mengancam keselamatan kalian?" tanya pemuda gelandangan yang bernama Neji.

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Apa aku pernah mengajari kalian kriminal hah?" teriak pemuda lain yang bernama Kiba sambil menjitaki kepala bocah gelandangan lain. (pembaca: loh kok tau namanya kan belum kenalan?

Yanz: tau lah! Kan aku penulisnya!)

"Yang penting kami selamat," kata Naruto membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor.

Terlihat Kiba mendekat dan memeluk pinggang Neji, "Kami berdua memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas tindakan anak buah kami."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto tersenyum. Mereka pun berkenalan dan bercengkrama sejenak. Naruto begitu shock melihat Neji dan Kiba tanpa ragu memamerkan kemesraan mereka yang membuat Naruto sedikit geli, sedangkan Sasuke? Untuk kali pertama Sasuke menunjukkan mata yang berbinar-binar yang seolah matanya berkata, 'Mereka sangat manis.'

"Hei… Maaf, kalian… Ummm gay?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Oh hahaha ya, bukankah kalian berdua juga gay?"

"NO!" dengan lantang mereka berdua mengelak bersamaan.

"Tapi kalian begitu mesra hingga menyatukan diri dengan borgol,"

"Um… Ceritanya panjang, tapi bisakah kalian melepas borgol kami?"

"Ahahaha… Itu urusan sepele!" Neji pun membawa setangkai kapak yang entah dari mana, "Letakkan tangan kalian di sini," kata Neji menunjuk sebongkah kayu. Mereka berdua menurut dan Neji pun mengayuh kapak itu kebelakang namun sialnya kapak itu malah melayang dan menembus kaca rumah penduduk sekitar dan TV di rumah tersebut. Kontan mereka berempat lari kucar-kacir.

**0o0o0o0**

"Ummm…" terlihat Kiba berpikir keras, "Aha! Bawa ke rumah Kakashi saja, dia kan tukang kunci?" celetuk Kiba. Mereka pun mengiyakan dengan semangat, karena itu satu-satunya cara aman yang tak memberikan resiko tangan mereka harus putus dengan nistanya.

Tukang kunci tersebut tidaklah jauh, 10 menit mereka berjalan akhirnya sampai, "It's time…" desis Sasuke.

"Yeah… Hahaha akhirnya aku terlepas dari beban yang kau berikan," kata Naruto semangat.

"Ya… Beban yang kuberikan…" lirih Sasuke.

"Um… Sorry, bukan maksudku…"

"Sudahlah, aku memang merepotkan. Aku tidak bisa berlari lincah sepertimu, aku cuma benalu yang memberatkan larimu."

Hening….

Ceklek!

Borgol itu pun terlepas dari pergelangan tangan mereka, "YEAAAAH!" teriak Naruto bersemangat sambil berlari bebas di jalanan bagaikan burung baru lepas dari sangkar. Sasuke murung, entah mengapa dengan lepasnya borgol itu dia merasa bahwa Naruto pun akan lepas dari genggamannya. Tanpa bersuara dia menggiling kursi rodanya dan meninggalkan Naruto DKK.

"He-hei! Kau kemana?" teriak Naruto kemudian berlutut di depan Sasuke.

"Pergi sana dengan duniamu! Aku bukanlah orang liar sepertimu, Aku bisa keluar dari tempat kumuh ini tanpa kau sekali pun," kata Sasuke dengan songongnya. Naruto kesal dengan perkatan Sasuke, "Ok, fine… Aku pergi!" Naruto pun berlari sedangkan Sasuke mendorong kursinya dengan arah berlawanan.

"Kiba, kejar Naruto… Biar aku tangani Sasuke," kata Neji dan Kiba pun berlari.

**0o0o0o0**

"Hei… Kau, jangan egois begitu Sasuke. Kalau kau menyukainya harusnya kau perjuangkan bukannya ngambek begitu? Kau merasa kehilangan kan?" kata Neji di belakang Sasuke.

"JANGAN SOK TAU!" bentak Sasuke. Namun dari kejauhan terlihat Kiba berlari dan ngos-ngosan.

"Hei… Naruto diculik empat penjahat!" teriak Kiba.

"Apa? Rupanya mereka masih hidup. Shit.. Ayo kita berlari!" teriak Sasuke. Sasuke memberanikan diri lepas dari kursi roda namun tindakannya justru merepotkan, karena dengan terpaksa Neji dan Kiba menggendongnya untuk berlari. Di perjalanan mereka melihat supir bajaj yang lagi parkir karena kencing dan mereka pun mencuri bajaj tersebut. Sang supir bajaj berteriak pilu.

Sesuai intruksi Kiba mereka pun menemukan mobil box putih yang sebelumnya menculik NaruSasu, dengan gas full, Neji melajukan bajaj itu sekencang mungkin.

Di sisi lain, Itachi sangat putus asa mencari adiknya tercinta yang hilang, dia dan kakaknya Naruto menyusuri seluruh kota untuk mencari Naruto dan Sasuke. Itachi nyaris menangis di pinggiran jalan, namun dia melihat sosok adiknya di dalam sebuah bajaj yang ada di hadapannya, dia pun berteriak, "SASUKE! SASUKE!" dan teriakan itu membuahkan hasil, Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan sosok kakaknya.

"Aniki…" desis Sasuke pelan.

"Sedikit lagi mobil boxnya terkejar," kata Neji. Sasuke membuang pandangannya, dia fokus untuk Naruto. Akhirnya mobil box putih itu berhenti di dekat rel kereta api yang sepi. Bajaj yang lambat menyusahkan 3 pemuda tampan itu menyusul.

Terlihat Naruto mencoba memberontak dengan menyundul wajah si penjahat hingga pesek, "Bocah br*ngsek! Mati saja kau!" teriak sang leader.

Tiga pemuda tampan datang tepat waktu, Neji dan Kiba berlari mendekati si penjahat terjadi pertarungan sengit yang membuat mereka terluka satu sama lain. Naruto dan sang leader adu jotos di atas rel kereta api, pertarungan memang di dominasi Naruto namun pertahanan Naruto luluh lantak saat peluru panas itu menembus kakinya, peluru yang di letuskan wanita berambut biru. Naruto tersungkur di atas rel dan meringis kesakitan.

TUUUTTT! TUUUTTT!

Terdengar suara kereta api akan mendekat, mata Sasuke membulat, dia meremas kursi bajaj dengan geram. Kondisi terdesak dan tekat kuat Sasuke ingin menyelamatkan Naruto membuat kakinya mampu bergerak, dia berjalan perlahan walau terjatuh berkali-kali, bangkit lagi mencoba berlari namun kakinya yang terbiasa diam membuatnya kembali terjatuh, kereta api sudah 100m mendekati Naruto, air mata Sasuke berkucuran, rasa khawatir yang luar biasa menderanya. Dia berlari seberapa dia mampu, menerjang tubuh Naruto dan…

BUUUKKK!

Tubuh mereka berdua terlempar ke samping dengan kondisi Sasuke yang di atas tubuh Naruto, "Selamat… Kita selamat!" teriak Sasuke histeris, air matanya menjatuhi pipi Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lembut, entah reflek atau Sasuke memang mau, tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto sangat shock, kemudian setelah panjangnya kereta api habis Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dengan wajah yang memerah namun Naruto kembali menarik lehernya sehingga mereka kembali berciuman dengan mesra. Kiba, Neji bahkan empat penjahat terharu melihat adegan tersebut dan mereka pergi dengan damai meninggalkan pasangan baru itu.

*Seminggu kemudian*

CEKLEK!

Sasuke memasang borgol ke tangannya dan Naruto, "Kau harus selalu di sisiku!" kata Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke.

"Hahaha… Adik-adik kita sangat rukun ya Kyuu," kata Itachi kepada kakak Naruto.

"Ya benar sekali, sama seperti kita…" kata Kyuu sambil menggenggam tangan Itachi dan memandang mesum.

END

Well, sebenarnya ini cerpen biasa yang idenya ngambil dari film kartun yang judulnya RIO terus nyaris semua ceritaku awalnya adalah cerpen original chara yang aku edit jadi ffn, Cuma kuroshitsuji yang memang dari awal memang ffn. Jadi maklum kalau cerita2ku kadang namanya ada typo dengan nama orang Indonesia.

Hope you like it…

Salam, Fbl lee yanz…


End file.
